Core A will be responsible for the following four services to unify, support, and coordinate the 3 projects in this SCOR. Aim 1 Administration: Core A will provide administrative support to Projects 1, 2 and 3 for recruitment, subject scheduling, forms generation, IRB issues, organization and confidential filing. In addition, it will file group renewal reports, generate, manage and plan project budgets, schedule group meetings, discussion groups, and seminars. Aim 2: Fostering Sex and Gender Research: Core A will seek to stimulate further research with the following activities 2a) Gender Impact Studies Group discussion to consider the personal and societal impact of these problems unique to women, 2b) Support, maintain and expand the SCOf? Pelvic Floor Disorders Databank of over 12,000 images of over 600 research subjects from prior and ongoing projects 2c) convene an annual campus wide SCOR sponsored Pelvic Floor Research Day to foster interdisciplinary discussion 2d) Sponsor a National Workshop in Future Directions in Pelvic Floor Basic Science Research at the American Urogynecologic Society meeting. Aim 3 Biostatistics: Core A will manage data and work with project investigators to properly test study hypotheses. This will include overseeing data forms, data entry and management, biostatistical analysis and data quality control. Aim 4 Human Subjects: The core will assure Human Subject safety through active involvement with our IRB committee. This involvement will assure compliance with institutional and national regulations, tracking and assessing subject safety by monitoring adverse events, providing information to our outside subject safety committee as necessary. Core A will prepare regular reports from centralized logs concerning adverse events across all projects to increase detection of infrequent events that may occur in different projects.